Just like a drug
by Lil Leif
Summary: Meeting Naruto was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't get enough of him. He's just like a drug... only worse.
1. First Sight

** Ok, so MAYBE I shouldn't start** **ANOTHER fanfic but I really, really want to do a story about Naruto and Hinata. They're my favourite couple and it kills me that Naruto doesn't see it. Well I have the fanfic about SasuSaku, one about Kimimaro, and I'm thinking about doing a songfic about SasuSaku to the song Nothing by The Script. :D Well hopefully I finish this story and it's not just another one of my discontinued stories. :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not Masashi Kishmoto or whatever his name is, although just because I don't know his name doesn't mean he doesn't hold a special place in my heart, it just means that Naruto doesn't belong to me. Neither does Starbucks D: **

"Hey, Hinata! Are you coming with us?" Kiba asked me.

I looked up from my sketchbook at Kiba. "Uh, yeah. One second. Let me just finish shading here." I quickly, but carefully finished drawing the shadow under the clouds and stood up. I put my sketchbook back in my bag.

"Where are we going again?" I asked Kiba as I followed him to his car. He was my ride to like everywhere.

"The movies, duh. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier but my cousin is coming in from Suna. He might or might not be joining us in the movies." Kiba said cheerfully.

"So you don't know for sure?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, well, that's my cousin. A real wild card." He said rolling his eyes.

"O-ok, then." I said quietly. Another friend to make…. But wait what makes me think that he even wants to be friends with me? I mean I'm really quiet and shy and not at all pretty, despite what my friends say.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, Hinata?" Kiba asked me sounding annoyed. "The movie starts in half an hour and it'll take fifteen minutes to get across town. Plus we gotta stop at Starbucks for my coffee."

"O-oh. Sorry, Kiba." I said and got in his passenger seat.

"Lighten up, Hinata. I'm just playin' with ya. Sakura just texted me and told me she'd save some seats for us as long as we got her something from Starbucks." Kiba said to me as he drove along.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm just really shy. You know that." I said quietly as I shrunk down in my seat.

Kiba groaned. "Seriously, Hinata. Quit apologizing. It's _ok._ I'm not actually upset. I think I'm going to tell the girls to give you a makeover to _force _you out of your shell or something. You always wear the jacket. Seriously you would be really hot if you flaunted what you have."

I blushed a deep, crimson red. Kiba looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "Ok, Hinata. I'll get off your case, but I just want you to be a little more confident in yourself. I don't want you to have any regrets this summer. I mean we'll be seniors next year. We need to live life!" he said as we pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"You go in. I need to send some messages. Here's twenty-five bucks. Get me a small coffee double-double. Get Sakura whatever you're getting." He said and thrust the money at me. Kiba _always_ had money on him. It made me wonder where he got it from.

I took the money and got out of his car. I walked in and stood in line. There was only one other person in line with me so I looked around as I waited for him to order.

This Starbucks was just like any other Starbucks you would find around the world. Same chairs, same paintings, same equipment. The guy in front of me finished ordering so I stepped forward.

"Small coffee, double-double, and two small mocha frappucinos." I ordered. I dimly heard the bell over the door chime as another customer came in but I ignored it.

The girl at the cash took my-or rather Kiba's- money and gave me my change. I pocketed the change and went over to where my drinks would come out.

"Here you go." the guy behind the counter said as he handed me my drinks. I didn't take the tray even though it would've been easier to carry it on them. I hated those dumb trays.

I turned around, and took a step forward. Just as I did I rammed into someone and one of the mocha frappes went all over him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." I said. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks.

"It's ok. It was my fault. I should've watched where I was going." He said and looked at me with brilliant blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare.

"N-no it's really my fault. I'm such a klutz." I stammered.

He smiled and I felt my heart start to race. He had spiky blonde hair that fell into his eyes, which were the brightest blue I'd ever seen in my life. He was taller than me by at least a head.

I tore my eyes from his and looked down at his ruined shirt. "I'm really sorry." I said quietly.

"No worries. I was just hoping that someone would spill a mocha frappucino on this shirt. I was getting tired of it." He joked.

I still felt horrible. "I'll pay for you for your shirt. I set down the drinks on a nearby table and started to dig around in my pockets for the extra money.

"No it's really no big deal. It's not every day I meet a beautiful girl who spills cold coffee all over me." he said.

No way was I beautiful. I couldn't even cut pretty.

"Uh, I'm really sorry again about the coffee, but my friend is waiting for me. I really have to go. Sorry again." I spit out and then ran out of there.

Kiba didn't even comment on how long it took me to get coffee; he just took one last look at his phone and then slid it in his pocket.

"Hey, where's your drink?" he asked me.

"Oh I didn't get one." I lied as I put the money in his glove compartment.

"Oh ok. That's good." He said distractedly. "My cousin said he's going to the movies by the way. He just texted me."

"Oh, that's cool." I said softly, my mind on the blue-eyed stranger.

We bought our tickets with ten minutes left until the show started so we hung out in the lobby. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari came out of the theater with their massive purses. They grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Come on, missy. Kiba told us that his cousin was coming and we're going to set you two up. But we're gonna sexify you first." Temari said as they set down their purses on the long counter.

Temari pulled out some jeans and a shirt out of her purse while the other girls started pulling out makeup.

Let me just say that you don't say no to Temari. Like, ever. So I was powerless to deny. I took the outfit and went into an empty stall. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the outfit. Everything was a little tight even though Temari and I were the same size. I think it was because she got everything a size too small.

The jeans hugged my legs like a second skin, and the shirt was tight and v-neck. It had three-quarter length sleeves though which was good, because I got chilly in the movies. Even in the summer.

The shirt was really interesting to look at. It was blue and it had a bunch of sparkle all in weird designs. It was a beautiful shirt.

I emerged from the stall and the girls all oohed and ahhed.

"Alright, Hinata only needs a little makeup on so put the essentials in front of me girls." Ino said. She was a whiz with figuring out what makeup could go with what.

She picked out some mascara, lip gloss, an eye shadow. Then she handed them over to Sakura who had a really steady hand.

She quickly put on a little of everything. "We're not letting you look in the mirror, because you'd only make us wash it off. Just trust s when we say you look amazing." She said when she was done.

I sighed. "If you say so."

We all walked out of the bathroom together. "Wait, I forgot to get my other clothes. You guys go ahead into the movie. Just save me a seat, ok?" I said to them.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked me.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said, and then went back inside the bathroom.

I forgot which stall I had used so I had to check all of them. When I found my clothes I wadded them up in a ball –after I resisted the urge to put on my jacket- and walked out of the bathroom.

Kiba was standing facing the bathroom talking to someone with spiky blonde hair when I emerged. He must have waited for me, how sweet.

I froze when I heard some of their conversation.

"She was so amazing though man. Not anything like the girls I usually go for. She was really quiet and shy and kept apologizing." The blonde was saying. Uh oh.

"That sounds exactly like my friend Hinata. She's still in the bathroom but she'll be out soon." Kiba said. He must not be able to see me from where I was standing.

"I'm glad I had an extra shirt in my car. Man, I would take another frappe to the chest if I could see her again. She's not like other girls man. I can't stop thinking about her man." The blonde shook his head and then turned around. His eyes wandered around and then landed on me. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, dude, there she is!" he said pointing at me. I blushed and started walking towards them as the blonde pulled Kiba to me.

"Figures Hinata would be your mystery girl, man." Kiba said to the blonde. Then he said to me "You didn't tell me you met my cousin at Starbucks."

I blushed even deeper. "I didn't know he was your cousin." I replied.

"Well then let me make the introductions. Hinata, this is my cousin Naruto. Naruto this is your Starbucks girl Hinata." Kiba said.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kiba cut him off. "Shut it, lover boy. We gotta get into the movie remember?"

"Oh, right." Naruto said as we went over to the guy looking at tickets.

He took our tickets, ripped them in half, and then gave them back to us.

"Third theatre on the left." He said tiredly.

"Thanks, bro." Kiba said with a smile. We followed the ticket collector's directions and walked into the darkened theatre.

"KIBA!" stage-whisper shouts said. They seemed to be coming a few rows up. We waited until the screen got light again and saw our group sitting near the top. We walked up the steps. The only seats left in that row were at the very end. Kiba went first, then me, then Naruto. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and it gave me the shivers.

We all sat down, me between Kiba and Naruto. I think we'd decided on a romantic comedy this time. But I didn't recognize the title. I settled in for a boring movie.

"Wanna ditch?" a mouth very close to my ear whispered. I jumped about five feet in the air and then turned to look at Naruto.

"Um, what?" I asked him stupidly.

"Do you want to ditch with me?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

I glanced around the theatre to see if anyone was paying attention to us but no one was.

"But I paid like eight dollars for this movie and so did you." I said.

Naruto shrugged. "I can pay you back." He said.

I glanced around again.

Naruto seemed to note this and said "Look, it's ok if you don't want to go you just looked like you really didn't want to watch this movie. I hate RoCo's." he said.

"You call them that too?" I asked him surprised.

He grinned. "Yeah. So are we gonna go or what?" he asked me.

Wow, was he single-minded or what?

I glanced at the screen, and in that one glance I could already tell how the story was going to end out.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.


	2. First Movie

**So I checked my email today and to my complete happiness I had FOUR reviews (I have them send me an alert via email every time I get a review) and let me just say you guys are so SWEET! Thank you guys so, so much for taking the time to review. It really means a lot to me. I live, write, and die for reviews so keep em' coming **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto much to my despair. **

"I can't believe Kiba was fat! He's so… skinny now. I mean he has muscle, but you would never guess that he was fat!" I said.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing. "I can show you the pictures sometime. They're SOOOO funny. Like, you can tell it's Kiba but he's so…. FAT!" Naruto said and then dissolved into another fit of giggles.

His laughter was contagious and soon I was laughing along with him. His laugh was really nice. I could listen to it all day. Laughing with him felt natural, like we'd been laughing together for ages and it was nothing new.

When our laughter died down I said "So, Naruto. How long are you here for?" When I got to know people I started to get a little more confident in myself, and even though I was still really shy and embarrassed around him, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Actually, I'm going to be a senior here. I live in an apartment not far from Kiba's house. It's awesome." He said.

"You live by yourself?" I asked him, and then cursed myself. It sounded like I was asking him to invite me over or something.

But he didn't seem to think anything of it and just nodded. "Yeah, my parents actually trust me enough to live by myself. They told me they'll be visiting randomly, and I'm sure they'll have Kiba's mom keep an eye on me."

"So, um, why did you move here?" I asked him. He glanced at me and then out the windshield of his car.

"I needed a change of scenery." He said. He was lying. I could tell.

He rested his head against his headrest and then rolled it over to look at me with a lazy grin on his face. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions." He said.

I hesitated and then nodded. It's not like I could say no anyway.

"Ok, well you look a little different from the coffee shop." He said gesturing at my face and clothes.

I had completely forgotten! I reached up to try and wipe off some of the gunk but he caught my hand in his warm one and said "No, don't. It looks nice. I like it."

I blushed. "Uh, thanks. And my friends forced me into it. I couldn't say no."

"I guess that would explain it then." He said.

We were quiet for a moment and then he said "Ok, second question. What was your first impression of me?"

"Uh, next question please?" I said.

He laughed. "Nope. I answered all your questions, now you have to answer mine."

I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap and said quietly. "Ok well, my first impression was that you…" I sighed and then said quickly "'."

"Um, what?" Naruto said.

Good, he hadn't heard me. "That you would never give me a second glance." I said truthfully.

Naruto was quiet. "Do you want to know my first impression of you?" he asked quietly.

"Ok." I said just as quietly.

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life. I had to get you to talk to me. Spilling that frappe on me was the best thing that's ever happened to me… Hinata." He said my name in a low whisper right in my ear.

I turned my head and looked at him. Mistake, very bad mistake. Our faces were now inches from each other. He looked like he was about to kiss me. But wait, did I want him to kiss me? We weren't even dating. What kind of girl did he think I was? What was I gonna do?

I was saved by him getting a text message. He seemed to realize the position we were in and leaned back on his seat as he pulled his phone out of the cupholder.

He read it and then sent a quick message back. "That was Kiba. He wanted to know where we were. We should probably head back. I think the movie is almost over anyways."

"Oh, ok." I said and got out of his car.

We were silent on the walk from the parking lot and back to the theatre. Neither of us mentioned out near kiss, although I could tell he was thinking about it by the way he kept glancing at me.

"Where were you, Hinata? You're not the type to sneak off with a boy." Ino said when we walked into the theatre lobby.

"You know I don't like RoCo's and, apparently, neither does Naruto so we decided to ditch and hang out instead." I said to the people that were now grouped around us.

"Ok, Hinata. You keep your dirty little secrets then." Temari said with a loaded wink.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother wasting my breath trying to deny that statement.

I saw Kiba and Naruto share a glance but I didn't comment on it.

"You guys ready to go home?" Kiba asked a second later.

Sakura nodded and then yawned. "Yeah. I'm beat. Can someone give me a ride home?"

"I can take you home." Sasuke said. I could see the obvious delight in her face at the offer.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She said with a big smile on her face.

Everyone kind of disbanded after that getting rides from friends and all that jazz.

"You want a ride, Hinata?" Kiba asked me.

I blushed. "Uh, sure."

That made Kiba blush and gently pushed me "Shut up, Hinata. You know what I mean. Sometimes you have a really dirty mind."

"I never said anything." I replied. Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." he said pushing me out the door.

We walked to his car.

"Yo, Kiba!" We heard Naruto call out from behind us.

Kiba stopped and half-turned. "What Naruto? I gotta get Hinata home." He said exasperatedly.

"I'm sleeping over at your house this weekend right?" he asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, Naruto. Come on, Hinata. Let's go. It's almost 10:30. You're dad's gonna kill me." Kiba ushered me to his car and we got in.

"Naruto's such an idiot." Kiba muttered to himself as he started up the car.

I turned on the heat since it was starting to get a little cold outside. I looked out the window and thought about how Naruto was about to kiss me. But…. what if it had all been in my imagination? Could I just be imagining this whole thing because I… liked Naruto? No! Of course not! But….

"So what do you think of Naruto?" Kiba broke my train of thoughts. I jumped a little. I had forgotten that I was in the car with him, I was so lost in my thoughts.

"He's really confident in himself. And he's funny, too. He told me about when you guys were little." I covered my mouth with my hand as I giggled. "You never told me you were fat, Kiba."

In the dim light of the car it looked like Kiba blushed. "Why didn't you tell me Kiba? I wouldn't have judged." I said trying to stop myself from laughing too hard.

"I can't believe he told you that. Well you know what? Naruto used to be…" Kiba paused trying to think of something about Naruto. "Aha! He used to be really, really annoying!"

That only made me laugh harder. Kiba just rolled his eyes.

When my laughter died down, we sat in silence for a moment then Kiba said "So, do you like Naruto? Like, _like like_?"

I blushed a dark red. "K-Kiba it's t-t-too soon t-to tell. How am I supposed to know if I like him like t-that?" I asked him.

Kiba grinned lazily at me. "So you do like him. Excellent."

"I never said anything, Kiba." I said defiantly. Who did he think he was, telling me who I liked? Even if I did like him a little… but that's beside the point!

"Whatever, Hinata. We'll just see who's dating who in a month." Kiba said knowingly.

I rolled my eyes. Guys are such idiots. Even I knew that and I'm pretty much a social outcast. Ok, I had friends but I wasn't exactly confident in myself.

"We're here." Kiba said, breaking into my thoughts once again. I looked out the windshield to see we were indeed at my house. It looked like Neji had beat us home from the movie, even though he had probably stopped to make out with Tenten on the way home. Everyone knew they were together, even though they tried to keep it a secret.

"Thanks for the ride, Kiba." I said as I got out of the car with my bookbag in tow.

"That's what best friends do, Hinata, duh!" he said. He laughed and then drove off. What a weird guy.

I went into my house and walked up the stairs to my room. The house was dark so everyone else must be in bed or getting ready for it.

As soon as I got into my room I stripped out of those ridiculous clothes. They were _so _tight! I could hardly breathe.

I put on some much more comfortable pajamas and sat on my bed. I pulled my sketchbook out of my bookbag. I opened it to a clean page and closed my eyes, picturing what it was I wanted to draw.

When I had the image firmly in my mind I started to draw. I drew with a pencil so I could get it _just right. _It had to be perfect.

When I was done it was almost two in the morning. I looked down at what I had drawn and smiled. It was a perfect replica.

It was a picture of Naruto. The spiky hair, the big, wide eyes, the wide smile… all of it was in my picture.

I sighed and shut my sketchbook and put it on the floor beside my bed. I leaned over and turned off the light, and then got settled in bed.

As I started to drift off to sleep, all I could think of were wonderful blue eyes. Then I thought of nothing at all.

** So, there's the second chapter. I was originally going to call this story Out of My Shell, but when I was writing my summary I got a great epiphany that is now the title of my story. **

** Also I'd like to say that not only is Hinata an artist she is also a music junkie, so there will probably be quotes of songs that I do not own obviously. **

** Also, I'd like to ask you guys… does anyone ever think about some of the more personal things about these people. For instance, what do the girls do about their periods on missions? I'm curious to know. Do they where like a tampon and a pad or something like that? I don't really know what I'd do about it… **

**AND do the guys masturbate? I'd like to know. Like do they EVEN know what that is. I'm pretty sure Kakashi and Jiraiya know what that is but…. what about everyone else?**

** Well, just some food for thought there. Sorry if it's inappropriate. Just somw questions I had. **


	3. First Saturday

** I feel completely depressed right now because my brother is about to date this girl that I used to be friends with but now that she wants to get in my brother's pants I'm not a happy camper. Oh well, maybe writing can get me away from it…. Sorry if it's a crappy chapter. If it is, you know why. **

I got up the next morning and stretched. My back popped a couple of times which felt _really_ good. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to do my usual morning routine. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth and then went back into my room.

I looked in my closet for something nice I could wear. Hm….

I ended up wearing some jeggings and a cami underneath a slouchy sweater. Then I grabbed my sketchbook and went downstairs and into my kitchen.

I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and quickly wrote my dad a note. When I was done I glanced out the window. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Beautiful swirls of orange and hot pink spread across the sky. I tore my eyes away from the window and went out my back door.

I snuck around the side of my house and walked down the sidewalk to the park that was near my house.

I went up to my favourite hill. It was a little out of the way, but I'd never seen anyway else around it so I could draw in peace.

I sat down on the blanket I'd grabbed before I left and opened my sketchbook. I looked up at the sunrise and thought about what I wanted to draw. (Naruto, of course.)

I looked down at my paper and smoothed it out, and then I started to lightly sketch the outline of his face.

There. Perfect. I looked around. The sun was significantly higher than before. I stood up and stretched.

Suddenly, I heard some crashing noises and some swearing.

Then someone crashed through the bushes surrounding my hill. I jumped up and faced the person. A familiar head of spiky blonde hair poked out of the bushes.

"_Naruto?_" I asked. He looked up.

"Hinata! I didn't know I'd find you here!" he said as he tried to stand up. I walked over to him and helped him up.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him curiously. I had thought I'd been the only one to know about this place.

"Well a few years ago when I first started to run I stumbled across this place. I remembered it and I've been visiting it whenever I come back here." He explained.

"I'm surprised we never ran into each other. I've been coming here for years to draw." I said.

"You draw?" he asked surprised. I saw his eyes flick to my blanket with my sketchbook lying on top of it. Luckily, I had closed it when I first heard the crashing.

"Yeah… I'm ok." I said, modestly.

"Can I look at some of them?" he asked, already moving towards the blanket.

I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "No! I mean, they're really bad. No one's supposed to see them yet." I said.

"Oh, ok. I understand." He said. Then he looked down at where I had grabbed his wrist.

I blushed and hurriedly dropped his hand. "Sorry." I said. I looked down at my feet so I didn't have to look at his face.

"So…" I tried to think of something to talk about, other than my drawings and what had just happened. "You said you run? How far?" I finally asked him.

"Yeah, I run about five miles every day. Do you run?" he asked me. He walked over to the blanket and pushed my sketchbook to the side, and then he flopped down. I could tell he was still really curious about it but I'm glad he didn't push the matter.

He patted the space beside him, so I sat down gingerly beside him. Not too close, but not too far away.

"I run, but only about three miles. Nowhere near as much as you." I said.

"You should run with me sometime. That would be fun. How about tomorrow morning at… eight?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Ok, we can meet at the main gates of this park." I said.

"Sounds good to me. I might bring Kiba along too, because I'll be staying with him." he said.

"Kiba's really fast. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up. I don't want to slow you guys down." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I was gonna take it easy tomorrow anyway." He joked.

We sat in silence after that. It was a comfortable silence though. Even though we'd just met it already felt like we'd been friends forever.

I could smell Naruto, and let me just say he smelled really good. I could smell his boy-sweat but I could also smell the deodorant he was wearing. It smelled really good. I inhaled deeply and committed his scent to memory.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up, then bent over and rubbed his calves. "Well, I'm going to go. I gotta get back hoe because I'm going over to Kiba's house at lunch and I still have to take a shower. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Naruto. I'll be ready for you at the gates. Don't forget!" I said as he started to run away.

I sighed. He was so out of my league.

When I got home Neji was waiting for me. "You were at the park." It wasn't a question.

"Yes… why?" I asked him.

"Next time you go, will you _please_ tell me so I can go with you? It's not safe." He said.

"But I've never had to take anyone with me before." I argued.

"Yes, well that was before someone was attacked there." He said.

"Attacked?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, attacked. Someone was stabbed multiple times this morning, luckily they're still alive. Maybe… you should just stop going to the park altogether. It's too dangerous."

"B-but I-" I started to say.

Neji cut me off. "No buts. You aren't allowed to go there again. At least until this person has been found."

"Fine." I said angrily and stomped up to my room. Great, now I wouldn't be allowed to go see Naruto tomorrow. Everyone in my house woke up at eight anyway so it'd be impossible to sneak out.

I quickly sent a text to Kiba.

_**Tell Naruto I can't make it**__**tomorrow. Sorry. :/**_

I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed. Stupid Neji, forbidding me to go places. What a jerk. I sighed again.

I got a text back except it was an unknown number. I opened the text.

_**That sucks that you can't go. I was looking forward to it. Maybe we all of us can do something else tomorrow then? Kiba is killing me. He's boring already. **_

_** -Naruto**_

I smiled. Now I had his number. Awesome. And he wanted to do something tomorrow *insert fan girl squeal here*.

I texted him back and said:

_**Sounds great. How about we meet up at the mall to hang out? **_

I tried not to watch my phone like a hawk while I waited for him to text back.

_**That sounds good. Lunchtime sound ok?**_

__I thought about it. Sounded fine. I sent him an affirmative and he sent back _**Great. **_

I didn't text him back after that because I didn't want to sound clingy. I rolled off my bed and started plotting what I was going to wear tomorrow.

** Ok, I know that was a kind of crappy ending but I had to end it somewhere. This chapter was getting on my nerves. Plus I'm really tired and I have school in the morning **** I'll try and work on the next chapter soon. **

** Love ya's! Bye! Oh, and the review button thinks you're a wonderful and beautiful person if you click on it :D**


	4. First Shopping Trip

** Absolutely LOVED the reviews guys. It's so great to get on email and all I see are reviews (and very nice ones at that). **

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my friends on here. Her name is **Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever. **She writes fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts. She's at a new school right now so I thought I'd dedicate this chapter to her to cheer her up a little bit. (Hopefully she'll finally swing around and actually check out this story *wink wink* and see this.) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though I'm not even sure what it's going to be about). **

I walked into the mall and looked around for Kiba and Naruto.

"HINATA!" I heard someone shout. I looked in the general direction and saw Naruto and Kiba sitting at a table in the middle of the food court. I weaved through the chairs and tables between us until I reached them.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"You want to go get something to eat at Arby's with me?" Naruto asked me as he stood up.

"Sure." I said. We walked over to the Arby's kiosk.

"You go first. I need to look at the menu." I told him. He nodded and stepped up to the counter to order his food.

The Jamocha swirl shakes looked good. I'll just get one of those and some French fries. I looked down from the menu and watched Naruto talk to the female cashier. She was obviously interested in him. The way she would look up at him from underneath her lashes and how she laughed at what he was saying. As if, a cheeseburger and large fries were hilarious.

After he paid I stepped up to the counter. "Can I get a Jamocha swirl shake and some medium fries?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied and quickly punched something in. "Five fifty."

I handed her the correct change and went to wait beside Naruto for my food. "Jamocha swirl shake?" he asked looking down at me. I blushed.

"It sounded good." I said quietly. He laughed. "You need to let me have some then. I'm intrigued now."

My blush grew even deeper. Naruto's mouth would be on the same straw that my mouth would be on… isn't that kind of like kissing? My cheeks must be flame red now.

I got my shake, but before I could pick it up Naruto took at and took a huge gulp out of it. "Hey, that's pretty good." He said. He took another drink of it and then handed it to me. Our fingers touched when he handed it to me. His were cold from my drink.

We went back over to Kiba who looked extremely bored. "Hey, Kiba. Try Hinata's drink it's delicious." Naruto said as we sat down. Kiba stole my drink out of my hand and took a sip.

"Tastes gay." He said as he handed it back to me.

"_I _liked it." Naruto replied.

"Exactly." Kiba said.

"Hey! Well then, I guess I just won't pay you back for my movie ticket then." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Kiba just shrugged. "Whatever, dude."

Apparently, Naruto didn't like silences because he didn't stop talking the whole time we were eating. Finally, when we were all done Naruto threw all our stuff away for us. When he came back Kiba said "Naruto, we're here for Hinata. She desperately needs some new clothes. I mean, you see what she's wearing don't you? Seriously, where do you get all your jackets from, Hinata?"

I blushed. "Well, they're comfortable, and they keep me warm." I said.

"Hinata. It's summertime. You don't need to be warm." Kiba argued with me.

"I didn't bring that much money." I had only brought like thirty bucks and I'd been saving for forever.

"I got ya covered. Don't worry about it." Kiba said. "But I'll only buy you stuff that I approve of."

I rolled my eyes. "So only stripper costumes?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much. You're SOL." Kiba said. Kiba stood up and stretched. I heard a few pops and winced. Nasty.

"Come on. Let's go." he said to Naruto and me. We followed Kiba through the mall. Both of the boys got a bunch of looks from passing girls. I tried not to get jealous.

Kiba went into Bluenotes. He headed straight for the jeans. "What size do you think you are?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I've never been in here before." I said. Kiba's and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"You've never been in Bluenotes before?" Naruto asked me. He sounded scandalized. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Um, no?" I said.

Kiba marched over to the clerk and asked her. "Excuse me, do you know what size my friend would be?" He flashed her his signature smile and she was helpless to resist.

She came out from around the counter and looked me critically up and down. "Probably a 28 or so." She said after a moment or two.

"Thanks, chick." Kiba said and then turned to me. "Yo, bitch! Grab yourself some jeans and get in the dressing rooms. Naruto and I will grab you some shirts with the help of this chick. When you're done getting dressed come out and show us."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." I grumbled as I headed over to the jeans. I went for some of the baggier cuts but Kiba grabbed my hand before I could pick one up.

"Get some like…. This one." He said and pulled some extremely ripped jeans off the shelf. The tag said they were jeggings. I'd never worn jeggings before but they seemed a little _too _tight.

"Grab a few more pairs like this and then go get a dressing room." Kiba said to me. I sighed and grabbed some more in my size.

"Good girl." He said winking at me. I blushed and hurried to the dressing rooms.

"You need a dressing room?" The guy back there asked me.

"Yes, please." I said. He led me to one and knocked on the door. No one replied so he unlocked it and pushed open the door for me.

"Make sure you put the stool in front of the door if you leave. The door closes on its own." He explained.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

I put my jeans on the stool and unzipped my jacket. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I cracked it and peeked out. Naruto stood there with a pile of clothes on his hands.

"Here's some shirts we picked out. If you want some help just shout. I'm not even sure how you're supposed to wear some of them but whatever. Just try them on and then we can leave here…. And go to the bikinis!" He said with an over-exaggerated wink. I blushed a deep red and replied "Th-thank you, Naruto." I didn't mention the bikinis. I took the shirts from him and then shut the door.

There had to be about twenty shirts in the pile. No way was I showing Kiba and Naruto all of these clothes.

I quickly took off my jacket and the t-shirt I had on underneath that and started trying on the different shirts. There were a few that were gorgeous but there was no way I would ever wear them.

When I was done trying on the different clothes I grabbed the few that I approved off and walked out of the dressing room.

I found Naruto and Kiba chatting up the girl working the cashier.

"Find something you like?" Kiba asked me and eyed the small pile of clothes in my hands.

I nodded and put the pile on the counter. Kiba pulled out his wallet while the girl started ringing up the items.

"Kiba, I feel really bad about making you spend your money on me." I said as I watched the total climb higher and higher.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. This is my dad's money, and you know how much I hate him. I _want _to spend my money on you. You know turn something bad into something good." He said. "Don't worry about it. It's ok."

I just shrugged and stepped back. There was no use arguing with Kiba once he set his mind to something.

I distracted myself with Naruto so I didn't have to hear the total. "D-did you get yourself anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm pretty much broke. I only brought like twenty bucks with me." He shrugged. "Oh well. I'll live."

"That's too bad." I said softly.

"Maybe I can convince Kiba to buy me something." Naruto said with a grin.

"And maybe you can't." Kiba said popping up beside me.

I jumped and then smacked him on the shoulder. "How many times have I told you not to do that? You know it scares the crap out of me!" I said.

"Jeez, Hinata. Sorry." Kiba said cringing away from me.

I shook my head. "Whatever, Kiba." He _was_ always scaring me when he just appeared out of nowhere, and it always made me almost have a heart attack. Did he just not understand or something?

"Anyways… on to the bikinis!" Naruto shouted and walked out of the store. I blushed and then reluctantly followed behind Kiba as he followed Naruto.

We ended up inside JC Penny's, where there was quite an array of bathing suits. Naruto and Kiba started pulling suits off the racks left, right, and center; while I walked along slowly, inspecting each suit closely.

I finally found one that showed a little bit of my skin but not too much and pulled it off the rack.

"Find one?" Naruto said, walking over to me with a ginormous pile of bathing suits.

"Ummm…. Yeah. Are those all for me?" I asked him, eyeing the pile.

He nodded. "Uh huh."

"I don't think I'd be able to wear all of those. Why don't you pick out your top three favourites?" I asked him.

"Ok. Then we won't be in here all day. You're so smart, Hinata." He said, and I blushed at the compliment.

"Uh, umm.. n-not r-really. I-I was j-just thinking a-ahead." I blushed even harder as I stumbled over my words.

Naruto put the bathing suits down on a nearby bench and started sorting through them. "Why don't you go tell that to Kiba, too. He looked like he had a bunch of bikinis. Then go find a dressing room and I'll meet you over there." He said without looking up from his work.

I left Naruto and walked through the racks until I found Kiba trying to get -in my opinion- a very ugly bikini off the rack.

"Kiba, I think you have enough bathing suits as it is. Why don't you pick your three favourites that I'll try on so that we aren't here all day."

Kiba stopped wrestling with the hanger and replied "Huh, good idea. Go tell Naruto that and then get yourself a dressing room; I'll be right over."

"Ok, Kiba." I said and went over to the dressing rooms. A lady unlocked one of them for me and put my one little bathing suit on a rod sticking out from the wall. I took off my jacket and was working on my jeans. I finally managed to get them off when there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, one second." I called out.

"Hinata, it's me. I got mine and Naruto's bathing suits. Open the door. I've seen you half-naked a billion times before." Kiba called through the door.

True, we'd been friends since I could remember and we had taken baths together and all that, but that was when we were little. This was completely different.

"I'll close my eyes Hinata." Kiba said.

"Ok. You better. I'm opening the door now." I warned. I hid my body behind the door and cracked it open. Kiba stood there with his hand held out and the bathing suits in his hand.

"Ok, now step forward and I'll reach out and grab the bathing suits." I told him. He stepped forward and I wrapped my hands around the bathing suits and took them out of his grasp. Then, I quickly shut the door, hugging the bathing suits to my chest.

"You better show us at least three of them on you." Kiba warned.

I didn't know what the consequences would be if I didn't do what he said and I didn't really want to find out.

"Fine…"I sighed.

I tried on my bathing suit first. It was a simple black one with gold designs on it.

"Are you guys ready?" I called out.

"Yeah, come on out." They said.

"Just don't laugh. I know I look terrible." I opened the door and stepped out. I crossed my arms in front of me to shield the boys' view.

"Wow, Hinata! Who knew you had a killer body?" Kiba exclaimed as he raked his eyes up and down my body. I blushed.

"Wow! And boobs too? You've been holding yourself back!" he said. I glanced over at Naruto to see what his reaction was to me. He was kind of just staring at me with a look of awe on his face. Like, he'd just walked into a house and they had every type of ramen imaginable on the table.

I _eeped_ and ran back into the changing room.

I stood still for a moment and waited for my racing heart to slow down a little. When it was back to normal I looked through the rest of the bathing suits. Ironically, they had both picked the same three bathing suits.

I tried on a pink flowery one with ruffles next, and only let the boys see a glimpse.

Then I tried on a plain blue one that was ordinary. I went out and showed them. "Nice, nice." Kiba said. Naruto clapped. After the first bathing suit Naruto became his old self again.

I was tired of shopping and just wanted to go home, so I didn't even bother trying on the other two bathing suits. Besides, they looked like they would barely cover everything and I most definitely did not want a bathing suit like that.

I changed back into my regular clothes and then went out to Naruto and Kiba.

"You're only getting those three?" Kiba asked skeptically. I nodded.

"I didn't even have to try on the others, because I knew I wouldn't like them." I told both of them.

I noticed I didn't stutter when I didn't think about talking to Naruto, or when I didn't look at him while I talked. That also helped… somewhat.

So the key to not stuttering was to not look at him and not think about talking to him. Ok!

"Let's go then." Naruto said, and raced to the front of the store. Kiba and I followed along a little more slowly.

_Finally_, the day was over! My legs were so tired and it felt like I'd been walking for forever! I glanced at the new bags of clothes on my floor and groaned. Why did I agree to go shopping?

But then again I did get to see Naruto almost all day. That was nice. I glanced at the time. 6:46. I had school in the morning! I needed to take a shower and get all this grime off of me. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and hurried to my bathroom to take a shower.

** Finally done! That took me forever to write. Plus, I still have loads of homework to do, but I was feeling guilty about this so I'm just like, Fine, ok. You win. So here you go. I know it was just a crappy filler but I hope you like it anyway. I have big plans for this story. **


	5. Study Date

** OH MY GOD! I am so, so sorry! I haven't updated in MONTHS. I am really, really sorry. I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am. You guys probably hate me right now. I thought I had typed this chapter on my laptop, but it was on my dad's laptop the entire time and I didn't realize and I just found it tonight… but NO EXCUSES! I hope you enjoy this (very, very, very) late update. Sorry again! **

** I don't any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. **

School was boring as usual. Nothing dramatic happened. Well, other than the regular high school drama that I've never been apart of. You know, the drama that involves broken hearts, and broken noses… that sort of thing. But since I've never had a boyfriend I've never had my heart broken before so I don't know what it's like….

Anyway… Kiba invited me over to his house to work on homework and then watch some movies. I texted my dad and asked him about it. He replied with:

_As long as you get ALL your homework done, and if you're back by 9; it's a school night. _

That was better than nothing. I told Kiba the good news and he broke into a huge grin and practically skipped away. I watched him go. He was such an energetic person, I didn't know how anyone could be that happy all the time. It was mind boggling.

Seventh period finally rolled around, and the whole period my eyes were glued to the clock. I couldn't manage to look away. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. I groaned.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Shino asked me quietly. "Is it cramps?"

My cheeks turned the colour of tomatoes and I replied "No! I just want this day to be over with. I'm tired of it."

"Oh…" he said embarrassed.

Jeez, Shino. What kind of question was that? That's a little personal….

Finally, the last bell rang. I raced from my classroom and to my locker. Somehow, Kiba was already there with his backpack and jacket.

"How do you always get here so fast?" I asked him as I opened my locker and put my books inside.

"It's 'cuz I have mad ninja skills." He said.

I rolled my eyes as I zipped up my backpack. "Sometimes, I worry about you, Kiba." I told him as we started walking to the door that led to the parking lot.

When we finally reached his car I got in, and threw my backpack in the back. Then, I waited impatiently as Kiba flirted with the girl who had the parking spot beside his. Kiba was such a player. Well, not really, but he flirted with everyone. Which I didn't really get, because he wasn't all that bad looking. Plus, all the girls seemed to like him. He could probably get any girl in the school if he wanted to. So why didn't he have one?  
>Kiba got in the car and turned on the car. Music blasted from his speakers and I winced as my eardrums were nearly blown out. I turned it down and then asked Kiba "Kiba, why don't you have a girlfriend?"<p>

He looked surprised by my question. He gave me a weird look and then concentrated on pulling out of his space.

"I don't know." He replied.

"That's not an answer and you know it." I said.

"Maybe the girl I like doesn't like me back." He said cryptically.

"Who? Maybe I could talk to her for you, and convince her. Any girl would be crazy not to go out with you!" I told him.

He grimaced. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I don't need a girlfriend. Way too high-maintenance." He said.

"Whatever, Kiba." I said letting the subject go… for now.

"What movies do you want to watch?" he asked me after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure. I kind of feel like a Disney movie or two. I love those movies!" I said, getting excited just thinking about it.

"I know." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah…" I replied. Kiba and I had been friends for so long, it was hard for me to remember when we HADN'T been friends. He knew everything about me, and vice versa. We were best friends, and we'd probably still be best friends when we were old and wrinkly.

I didn't realize we'd reached Kiba's house until he stopped the car. I must have been really lost in my thoughts.

I grabbed my back pack from the backseat and then followed Kiba inside. "You can go on into the living room and I'll get us some chips or something." He said as we walked through his house.

"Ok." I said, and took his backpack from him and went into his living room to set up for our homework time.

First, I pulled my iPod out of my backpack and put it on the dock next to the T.V., then I pulled out all my books and pencils and put them in a nice pile in front of where I sat when we did our homework together. After that, I pulled out Kiba's books for him and put them in a nice pile too. Right, as I finished that Kiba walked into the room with a bowl of assorted chips and a plate of cookies. He set them on the coffee table and then sat down next to me.

"Ok, looking at our workload, this should only take us about half an hour. Then we can watch a couple of movies." Kiba said to me as I put a pretzel in my mouth. I nodded and then started on my first assignment.

It was the scientific method which I sucked at, so I constantly stopped and asked Kiba questions about it, who knew everything about it.

While I worked on that, Kiba was working on his geometry homework. In exchange for help with science I helped him with geometry which I was fairly good at.

When the half hour mark came, Kiba and I were indeed done, which was no surprise since Kiba was usually right about that type of thing.

Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae came on and I got up and started dancing to it.

"Come on, Kiba! Dance with me!" I said, and pulled him off the couch. He stood up and started jumping around with me. We danced that way for a few more songs and then my FAVOURITE song came on.

"Oh my God!" I said, and started to sing along.

"Girl, I've been all over the world, looking for you. I'm known for taking what I think I deserve, and you're overdue. And if you listen you can hear me through the raaaadio. In that bright white noise! What I've been missing in my life; what I've been dreaming of. You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be everything you want so let me get up there! I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere! Tell me what you wa-"

My singing was stopped by someone saying "What the hell? So THIS is the noise?"

I whirled around and gasped. There, standing in the doorway, was Naruto. Naked. Ok, not naked, but he had a towel around his hips so he might as well be naked.

"Uh, uh, uh, I-I…" I stammered, and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"The water at my apartment hasn't been turned on yet, so I took a shower here." He said simply.

I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off Naruto's sculpted chest. Let's just say, that if I wanted to I could have counted how many abs he had.

Finally, though I managed to tear my eyes off his chest and let my eyes rest on his face. That was probably worse than his chest. Why? Because his face had eyes, and those eyes were currently locked with mine.

I heard Kiba sigh loudly and then say "Naruto, go put some clothes on. We have company. Hinata looks like she's about to pass out. Now, GO."

Naruto finally looked away from my eyes and looked at Kiba. "Alright, if you say so, but personally, I think Hinata was enjoying looking at me half-naked."

My whole body had to be red by then, but thankfully Naruto finally turned and left.

"What a dick." Kiba said. "I can't believe he came down here in just a TOWEL! I mean seriously, who does that?"

I shrugged and then sat down heavily on the chair that was nearest to me. That was SOOOO embarrassing. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"I know you're embarrassed Hinata, but to get your mind off of him why don't you pick a movie for us to watch?" Kiba said.

I looked up to see he was watching me from across the room.

I sighed. "Alright." I went over to the bookshelves that they had in their living room that held all their movies and inspected it.

It took my at least ten minutes to pick one out, I was able but finally I was able to choose.

"The Lion King! I haven't seen that movie in forever! This is what we're going to watch!" I said, and pulled it off the bookshelf. I handed the movie case to Kiba who went over to the T.V. to set it up.

I got comfortable on the loveseat. "What movie did you pick?" Naruto asked me as he flopped down beside me.

I jumped and looked over at him. "U-um the L-lion King." I said. Stupid stammer. I don't actually have a stutter I just get really nervous and start tripping over my words. It's so stupid. I hate it.

"I love the Lion King! It's my favourite!" Naruto exclaimed.

Terrific! We had something like that in common. Wait, did I really just think that? I inwardly groaned. God, I'm such a dork. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Hinata? Are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick." Naruto said.

I looked at his face, and I could see the concern in his eyes. That made my heart swell with pride.

"U-uh yeah. I'm f-fine." I said.

"Ok. I don't want you to get sick on me." he said.

I blushed and nodded.

Kiba finally finished setting up the movie and sat down in a chair next to the loveseat. "Are you guys ready to watch this movie now?" Kiba asked looking over at us.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto was always so excited about everything.

Kiba rolled his eyes and pressed play on the remote.

I really, really liked the Lion King. But, I didn't want to embarrass myself further, so I didn't go 'awww' when Simba and Nalah played with each other. I didn't show my fear for the two cubs when they were being chased by the hyenas in the elephant graveyard. However, when the song Hakkuna Mattata came around, I couldn't resist and I just had to sing. Kiba and Naruto were already singing along with every other song so I don't think they noticed when I started to sing with them.

After that scene I realized I had to pee really badly.

"Kiba will you pause the movie? I have to use the restroom." I asked him.

"Sure thing." Kiba said. The movie paused on Pumba following the blue beetle over a large log.

I went down the hall into the bathroom and locked myself in. I quickly did my thing and then washed my hands. I quietly opened the door and went down the hall. I was just about to go back into the living room when I heard voices. I quickly took a step back so no one would see me.

"You know I don't like that!" I heard Kiba say.

"I can't help it. I've never liked someone this much in such a short amount of time." Naruto replied.

"You KNOW I've liked her for, like, ever." Kiba said.

Who were they talking about? Who did they like?

"I can't help it." Naruto repeated. He sounded a little helpless though.

"You've got her practically in the palm of her hand already. I have been in love with her for years! But she has no idea. She's so oblivious!" Kiba said, sounding exasperated.

"Have you given her hints?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! But, she really is extremely oblivious. The only way she would believe me is if I pushed her up against a wall and kissed her or something, but even then she still probably wouldn't believe me." Kiba said.

Both boys sighed. I was in turmoil. WHO was this girl? I had to find out soon! I couldn't believe Kiba hadn't told me he liked someone. We were supposed to be best friends. I pushed down my hurt and stepped into the living room.

"Are we ready to start watching the movie again?" I asked them.

"Yep." Both the boys said.

I sat down next to Naruto and Kiba pressed play.

Throughout the rest of the movie I felt myself getting more and more sleepy. My eyes slid shut for a moment, but then they opened again, what seemed like a minute later.

"-another movie?" someone asked me.

"Sure…" I sighed as my eyes closed once again.

The next time they opened Naruto wasn't sitting beside me any longer, instead he was across the room looking at the movies.

"What do you want to watch, Hinata?" he asked me.

"You pick…" I replied as my eyes slid shut.

The last time they opened I was looking at Naruto again, except this time he was sitting next to me, looking avidly at the T.V. I glanced at the T.V. and saw that they were watching a shoot-em-up movie. I looked back at Naruto and then my eyes closed again.

"Hinata. Hinata. Wake up, Hinata." An angelic voice was saying. I groaned and curled more into a ball.

"Come on. Wake up, Hinata. Your dad just called and said he wants you to come home now." The voice was saying.

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek at whoever owned that voice. If their voice was that nice, they had to have a beautiful face.

I opened my eyes just enough to see and saw that I had been right. "You look like an angel." I breathed.

Bright blue eyes met mine. A hand reached out to cup my face, and I felt my heart start to race. Then, it wiped away the drool that had accumulated on my cheek while I slept. I felt my cheeks heat up to ungodly temperatures.

The angel wiped my drool on the couch and said "Come on. Get up." I sat up and hid my face in my hands.

"You ready, Hinata?" Kiba asked as he came into the living room.

"Y-yeah." I said shakily and stood up. I grabbed my backpack off the floor an followed Kiba out to his car.

"Did you have fun?" Kiba asked me.

"I always have fun with you, Kiba." I replied.

He grinned. "Thanks."

Kiba pulled away from his house and drove down the darkened streets to my house.

He pulled up in front of it and stopped. "Thanks for the ride, Kiba." I said as I got out.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Hinata." He said, and then drove away. I watched his car go and then headed into my house.

NARUTO

I was throwing away the trash from the living room when I saw a simple black book on the floor near the coffee table.

I bent down and picked it up. A piece of paper fell out of it. I put the book on the table and picked up the piece of paper.

I turned it over and gasped. It was a perfectly drawn picture of me. It was like looking in a mirror.

I put the picture on the coffee table and picked up the book. Inside were countless drawings just as good as the one of me. I flipped to the front. On the inside cover was a name.

Property of: Hinata Hyuuga.

**DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen ne**xt? **Review and you'll find out :D**

**SOOOOO Sorry again for the looooong update wait. I'm so, so sorry. I cannot tell you guys enough. **


	6. The Dream

**Hello good people of fanfiction! I present to you another chapter! I just have this insane urge to write soo… here we go!**

It had been about a two weeks since I'd last seen Naruto. I really missed him. I missed his smile, his eyes, his laughter, his voice, everything.

That day, I got tired of waiting for him to appear in my life, so I asked Kiba about him. "Kiba, whatever happened to Naruto?"

"That's ironic, Naruto just texted me asking about you." Kiba replied.

I tried to stop my blush from rising but it was useless. "R-really? What d-did he say?"

"He was wondering if you were ever gonna come over to my house again." Kiba said, then looked in his locker for his books that he needed for the next class.

"Oh…" I said.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the water park this weekend. I was planning on inviting a few other people too." Kiba said.

"That would be great!" I said. I loved swimming! It was probably my favourite thing to do.

"Great. I'll get it organized. You just ask your dad if you can come." Kiba said, and I could see his excitement start to build.

"Who are you inviting?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Naruto, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura." Kiba said ticking them off his fingers.

"Sounds great!" I said, as the warning bell rang. "See ya!" Kiba and I said to each other. Then we raced off in separate directions.

"Are you going to the water park?" Ino asked me later that night over the phone.

"Yeah! My dad said I could go, as long as Neji agreed to go with me! And of course Neji will because he's TOTALLY in love with Tenten." I said.

"They would make a really cute couple. Speaking of a cute couple, what about you and that hunk of man-meat from the movies?" Ino said.

"I don't think he even likes me. I've texted him a few times, but he never texts me back." I said. Ok, I'd texted him once, a few days after I went to Kiba's house, but he never texted me back so I figured that he didn't like me enough to even text me.

"That's totally not true! He couldn't take his eyes off of you at the movies!" she said.

"Ino. Naruto and I were in there for about ten minutes total." I explained to her.

"This only proves my point! He took you out to his car! Would he have done that if he didn't like you? No. Absolutely not. Besides, what is there to NOT like about you? You're nice, gorgeous, smart, not high-maintenance at all…" Ino trailed off.

"Well, Kiba said he was inviting him to the water park, so we'll see then." I said.

"Ok. Whatever, Hinata." Ino said in that I-don't-believe-you-but-whatever voice. Through the phone, I could hear some yelling in the background and then Ino yelled back "Yeah, Mom! I'll be down in one sec!"

I heard a loud sigh and then Ino said "I gotta go do the dishes, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright." I said amibically.

"Love you, girl!" Ino said as she hung up.

"Love you, too." I replied to no one. I closed my phone and sighed. That's usually how the conversations went. We would talk about something for about five minutes and then Ino's mom would scream at her to do something or other around the house and then we said good-bye and hung up.

I flopped backwards on her bed and lay there for a second before my phone started buzzing. I let it buzz, but it kept buzzing which meant someone was trying to call her.

Feeling my brow wrinkle, I picked up the phone and looked at the screen. Naruto was calling me.

Wait. NARUTO. Was. Calling. ME.

Did he accidentally dial my number? Well, there was no harm in answering.

"Hello?" I said as if I didn't know who was calling.

"Hey! I was hoping you would pick up!" Naruto said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and started smiling myself.

"Well… I picked up." I said, and then winced at how lame that sounded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't text you back, I've been busy trying to set up my apartment and it's been A LOT of work." He said.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." I said. So that was why he never texted me back.

"So, what have you been up to in the last month?" he asked me.

"Oh… nothing. You know, pretty much just school." And obsessing over you.

"Great! I'm supposed to start going there soon. My records got lost in the mail so that's why I haven't started going there yet." Naruto said. "I hope we have some classes together." He added.

"Yeah, me too." It was easier talking to him on the phone than it was in real life.

"So, Kiba invited me to the water park or whatever it is. Are you going? 'Cuz, like, besides you and Kiba, I don't really know anyone else." He said.

"Yeah! I'm going! I'm really excited too! I love swimming." I said, excitedly.

"I've never been to this water park, so you'll have to show me around." Naruto said.

"It's really easy to find your way around." I told him.

"You know, I'll probably just hang out with you and Kiba all day. I mean, I know I'll get to know everyone else, but I know you guys the most soo… yeah." He said quietly. He almost sounded… embarrassed?

"That's fine. Although if you hang out with me, you'll probably have to deal with squeals of every frequency." I said.

He laughed. I shivered. His laugh made me… well, let's just say it made me feel really good. (**A/N: that didn't sound right AT ALL!**)

Naruto and I stayed on the phone for at least another half hour, before I had to go to bed. I said good-bye to him and then went to sleep.

***Just Like A Drug***

Naruto leaned closer to me. I felt my heart start racing faster as his eyes bored into mine. "Hinata…" he whispered. His hand cupped my cheek and then it ran through my hair. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

I felt the gentle pressure of his lips on mine and then-

I woke up with a gasp. It was a dream. Just a dream. But a very vivid one at that. The most vivid one I'd ever had, and it was about kissing Naruto.

I sighed and got out of bed. I performed my normal morning routines. When I was dressed and ready for school I went into my kitchen. My mom and dad were already down there. As was my little sister, Hanabi.

"Here you go, Hinata." My mom said handing me a green apple. "Thanks, Mom." I said.

I gave her a peck on the cheek, and went over to my father. "Bye, Dad. I think I'm going to head out early today. Bye, Hanabi."

"Bye, Hinata." My dad and sister said.

I went out my front door and started walking to school. I was about halfway there, when suddenly I was knocked over.

"Ow." I groaned.

"I'm really sorry! I was checking my iPod an- oh, hey, Hinata." The person on top of me said. Their weight disappeared and I rolled over.

The mystery person- who apparently knew who I was- offered me their hand. I took it and they pulled me up.

"Funny running into you here… no pun intended." Naruto said.

I gave a little laugh. "U-uh, yeah."

Naruto was really sweaty, but it was that really hot sweat that means a guy has been working really hard. He was wearing a shirt, but it didn't have sleeves and the sides were ripped. He had on some basketball shorts and some high-tech running shoes.

My eyes made my way back up to his face. "Long time no see." He said, finally.

"Yeah, a-about two weeks." I said. He nodded.

"I'm excited about this weekend. Especially seeing you in a bathing suit." He said, and winked. I felt myself blush. Would that stupid thing ever go away?

"U-uh… yeah." I said lamely. Was that all I could say? Yeah? I'm such a dork.

I started walking to school and he followed me.

Naruto started chattering away about nothing and everything. By the time I reached the school, I knew his favourite colour was orange, he supported the gays although he wasn't gay himself, he'd never gone skiing, and a bunch of other random facts about him.

About five minutes after we'd started walking I realized I was still holding his hand. He didn't seem to have any idea, so I gently released it. He still didn't notice. Gosh, this kid was really oblivious.

"I guess this is where we depart." He said, gallantly. I nodded.

"It was nice, um, running into you, Hinata." He said with a small grin that made my heart melt.

"D-definitely." I said.

"Well, if we don't see each other until Saturday I guess I'll see you then." Naruto said, as he started to walk backwards away from me.

"Yeah, see you then!" I yelled after him.

Sighing, I went into the school to start another boring day of school.

NARUTO

"I can't believe I talked to her about gay rights…" I said to myself as I walked back to my apartment. I'm such an idiot. Who talks about that? Oh wait, me.

"God!" I said as I finally reached my apartment after agonizing over my conversation with Hinata. Maybe I would text Kiba later and tell him to ask her about me… It sounded like a pretty solid plan and I was pleased with myself for thinking of it.

I jogged up the steps to my apartment and opened the door. I took off my shoes and socks and went into my room. One glance at my bed had me thinking of the dream I'd had last night…

_**~Flashback~ **_

_ We were alone. It was pretty dark, although there was enough light that we could see each other. We were really close. Close enough to kiss. I leaned even closer to her. I cupped her cheek, and then slid my hand back to run through her hair. It was just as soft as I'd imagined. She closed her eyes as our lips met…_

_**~Flashback~ **_

That was where the dream ended. I'd never had a dream like that before. Well… I had, but this one was different. It was so… vivid. Like it had actually happened.

Sighing, I shook my head and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

** Ok, so I know that was a short chapter, but I didn't really know where to end it. The next chapter is going to be the water park! I'm still really sorry about the humongous update wait :/**


	7. Water Park

**Late update… Sorry, guys. It's just been one of those weeks.**

Today was the day. Well, it was Saturday. You know, the day that we were going to the water park.

I put on the black and gold bathing suit I had bought with Naruto and Kiba and put a pretty light blue sun dress over that. I let my hair fall down my back freely.

I grabbed a beach bag and put a towel a bottle of sunscreen and my sunglasses in it. I walked into the kitchen where my dad was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"Morning, father." I said as I walked to the pantry. I was looking for some plastic baggies to put my phone and money in.

I found some and took two.

"Morning, Hinata. Where are you going?" he asked me.

Hm, he was being nicer than usual. "I'm going to the water park with Kiba and a few friends. I thought I told you a few days ago?"

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. How much money do you need?" he asked.

"U-um I'm not really sure." I said.

"Will this cover it?" he asked me, offering me a fifty dollar bill.

"I-I don't think I'll need that much." I stammered.

"Well if there's an emergency then you'll need it. Just take the money, Hinata." My father ordered.

"Y-yes, Father." I said, accepting the money. "Thank you." I added after a moment.

My phone started buzzing in my bag. I set the bag down on top of the kitchen table and dug around in it for a few seconds before I managed to locate my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not checking the caller ID before I answered.

"Hey, Hinata! Kiba and I are on our way. Are you ready?" Naruto yelled into the phone over the music playing in the background.

I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. "I'm ready." I told him.

"Ok. See you soon, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Bye." I said right as he hung up. I put my phone in my bag and kissed my father on his cheek.

"Bye, Dad. I'll call you when we reach the place." I told him.

"Bye, Hinata. Have fun and be careful!" he said, just as someone honked outside.

I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and then ran out the front door.

A jeep had been pulled up to the curb. Through the windows I could see Shino and Kiba in the front and Naruto lounging in the back. Naruto opened the door for me and scooted over the seats until he was sitting behind Kiba, who was driving.

I got in and closed the door behind me. "W-whose car is this?" I asked Kiba.

"One of my Dad's. He let me borrow it for today." Kiba replied lazily as he drove away from my house.

"T-that's cool." I said.

Kiba glanced back at me and said "Well don't you look nice. Dressing up for somebody?"

I felt myself blush. "N-no! Of course not." I stammered.

Kiba smirked. "Sure you aren't." he said sarcastically.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I dug through my bag for my sunglasses and put them on.

Kiba turned up the music almost as loud as it would go. Shino shrank into his seat. Naruto was singing along quietly to the music, and Kiba was dancing enthusiastically in his seat.

Eenie Meenie by Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston came on. Kiba sang Sean Kingston's part and Naruto sang Justin's.

Every once in a while Kiba would look in the rear view mirror and our eyes would meet. I smiled at him.

Then it was Naruto's part. _"Let me show you what you're missing: Paradise! With me you're winning, girl. You don't have to roll the dice!" _

He scooted closer and leaned towards me. I giggled, and felt myself blush.

Naruto was _really_ good at singing. I found myself getting lost in his voice.

When the song was over Naruto smiled at me and I felt my breath get taken away. He was really hot.

When we reached the water park we found that everyone else had already arrived. We all got out of the Jeep.

"Hinata!" The girls squealed and practically tackled me to the ground. "You look so pretty, girl!" Ino said, looking me up and down.

"T-thanks." I said.

"Come on! Let's go get wet!" she called out as she looped her arm through mine.

"I'll get you wet!" Kiba said suggestively. Ino just laughed and pulled me along to the front gate.

We paid our way inside and decided to go to the pool first. We all managed to snag chairs together. Everyone wanted to go off and do their own thing together. People started to split off into pairs. Eventually, it was just Kiba, Naruto and I. I laid out on my chair in the shade of an umbrella.

"Hey, Hinata will you put sunscreen on my back for me?" Naruto asked, sitting on the edge of my chair.

"U-uh, sure." I said. I took the bottle he offered and squirted some sunblock onto my hand.

I rubbed my hands together and then gently started rubbing it into Naruto's back. He jumped a little at my first touch and I stopped what I was doing. "It's just cold." He explained. I started massaging it into his back again and he relaxed.

Once it was all rubbed into his skin he popped up off my chair and turned around. "Thanks, Hinata! I appreciate it!"

"No problem." I said rubbing the extra sunscreen onto my legs.

"My turn!" Kiba said sitting in front of me. I repeated the same process with Kiba.

When I was finished he said "You should be a professional masseuse. I feel so relaxed." He grinned at me and said "You don't give full body massages do you?"

I blushed lightly, and rolled my eyes to hide my discomfort.

"Your turn!" Naruto shouted.

"I already put some on this morning." I said.

Naruto actually looked disappointed. "Oh. Well do you want to go swimming with us?" he asked me.

"S-sure." I said. I stood up and pulled my dress over my head and then adjusted my bikini to make sure nothing was showing.

I walked with Naruto and Kiba to the edge of the pool. They both jumped in immediately, but I daintily sat on the edge and let my legs get used to it first.

Naruto and Kiba swam over to me. "Come on get in!" Kiba said lightly splashing me.

"You know I like to take my time, Kiba." I protested.

"If you don't get your ass in here right now I'm going to get out and jump in with you." Kiba threatened.

I sighed. I gently eased myself into the water. It was cool and soothing against the sun's hot rays.

"See that isn't so bad is it?" Kiba said splashing me.

I rolled my eyes.

We played a few games together. Like Marco Polo. Naruto convinced another girl to play chicken with us. The girl always won against me. The boys complained that I needed to get more aggressive.

I just blushed.

Around lunch time everyone made their way back to the pool.

I was drying off in the sun when Ino sat on her chair that was next to mine.

"How was hanging out with Kiba and Naruto?" she asked me as she tried to dry off her long blonde hair with her towel.

"It was fun." I said.

"Uh huh. I bet it was. Hey, you're getting a little burnt by the way." She said. I held up my arm and poked it. It did seem to have a pink tinge to it.

"Crap." I said. I got up and went into the shade. I pulled my sunscreen out of my bag and started applying. I soon managed to cover everything except for my back.

"Hey, Ino!" I called out, but she was already in the water.

I looked around for someone to help me. Only Naruto was nearby. I sighed and felt my heart rate go up.

"N-Naruto?" I asked.

His head lolled to the side. "Yes, Hinata?" he asked. I could feel his eyes boring into mine through his sunglasses.

"Umm… well I was wondering if you could, uh, maybe put some um, sunscreen on my, uh, back for me." I stammered. God, I sounded so stupid!

"Sure thing!" he said, smiling and jumping up to help me.

He took the sunblock from me and squirted some onto his hands. When he rubbed it on my back it was already warm from his hands and felt nice.

He gingerly moved my hair to the side, trying not to get any sunscreen on it. He slowly massaged all the sunscreen into my back. It. Felt. Amazing.

"All done." He said cheerfully, and leaned back on his chair.

"T-thanks." I said standing shakily and taking the sunscreen back over to my chair.

"Do you want to go walk around? We're bored." Kiba complained a few minutes later.

"Umm…" I said. I really just wanted to relax and chill. Maybe get a little sun.

"Come on, Hinata! It'll be fun. I'll buy you ice cream!" Naruto offered sitting next to me on my chair and leaning in close to me.

I eased away. His proximity was a little unnerving and made it difficult to speak.

"O-ok, but it better be a large." I said, getting off my chair and putting my sundress over my bathing suit. I really didn't want to walk around in just a bikini.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said.

First, we stopped at Ben & Jerry's and Naruto bought me my ice cream as promised. I ate it quickly because I was so hungry and I didn't want to get covered in chocolate ice cream.

We wandered around, looking at the booths and even playing a few games.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Naruto asked me as he won yet again.

The girl manning the booth looked between the two of us and said "Aw, you two are so cute!"

I felt myself get redder. "Uh, we're j-just f-friends." I explained.

"Oh! Sorry! My bad." The girl said, giving me a knowing wink.

"I-I'll take the monkey." I said.

The girl reached up and unhooked it from the wall. It was literally almost as big as I was.

She handed it to Naruto who gave it to me. I put it on my hip.

"What are you gonna call it?" Kiba asked popping up beside me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Why don't you call it Naruto? It kind of looks like him, and I even bet they have the same IQ!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto lunged at Kiba and they started play fighting.

I pretended that I didn't know them and looked around. A blonde man with his hair in a pony tail was looking at me.

I felt myself blush. He smirked at me and then looked at Naruto and Kiba. I glanced over too. They had stopped fighting and were now walking towards me.

I looked back over at the man who smirked at me. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked me immediately when he reached me.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"You look scared. What happened?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to be seen with you guys." I joked weakly.

I glanced over to where the guy with the ponytail had been. He was still there, except now he was glaring at me. No, at Naruto.

Naruto followed my gaze and I saw his hands clench. "I'll be right back."

"W-wait!" I called, but he was already gone.

When Naruto reached Ponytail dude, the guy smiled like Naruto was an old friend? _Did _they know each other? But… Naruto had just gotten here. How could he know this guy?

I could see Naruto getting a little worked up and then the guy said something and I swear Naruto was about to throw a punch. Not thinking, I ran over there.

I grabbed Naruto's arm and said "Come on, Naruto. It's not worth it."

I could feel how tense he was. He glanced down at me and his face softened a little. "You're right." He agreed.

"Who's this, Naruto? She's hot." The guy said.

I felt Naruto tense up even more and he said "No one you need to know." I tried to ignore the hurt that welled up inside of me. Naruto was just protecting me, right?

Ponytail dude surveyed me up and down and then held out a hand. I could see a tattoo of a mouth on his palm. "I'm Deidara. Naruto and I are old buddies."

Up close, I could see that his eyes were blue. He actually looked similar to Ino, which was a little unnerving.

"H-Hanna." I said. If Naruto didn't want me to know him then I didn't think it would be wise to give him my real name.

I gently put my hand in his, and before I could stop him, he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

I yanked my hand away from him and not-so-subtly wiped my hand on my dress.

"I always have liked them feisty." He remarked, before turning to Naruto, who was visibly fuming.

"The Akatsuki wanted to know how you were doing. As your old partner in crime I thought I'd check up on you. I'll tell them that you're doing well." Deidara said.

"I'm not part of the Akatsuki anymore." Naruto said.

"Once an Akatsuki, always an Akatsuki." Deidara replied. He glanced at his bare wrist and said "Oh! Look at the time. Looks like I have to go, yeah?"

He winked at me and said "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again _very _soon." Then he turned and walked away.

"Forget this ever happened." Naruto said, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me dead in the eye. He was more serious than I'd ever seen.

His hands on my shoulders made my heart skip a beat.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" I asked, curiosity bugging me.

"Hopefully no one you ever meet. Don't mention this to _anyone_. Forget about it and just enjoy the rest of your day." Naruto pleaded. He looked so desperate for me to forget that I simply nodded.

"Thank you." And with that we walked over to Kiba, who had been flirting with the girl that had given me my monkey.

"Hey guys, ready to head back to the others?" Kiba asked.

"Actually, I have to go. I'll call my godfather to come pick me up." Naruto said. "He only lives twenty minutes away from here." Then he turned around and walked away. A second later he was lost in the crowd.

Kiba watched him go. "That was weird. His godfather is some weird old pervert. I wonder what Naruto is up to. Oh well. What do you want to do now, Miss Hinata?" he asked,

I shrugged. "Let's go find some more games to play."

On the outside, I acted carefree like I was just a normal girl, but my mind was racing. Why did Naruto want me to forget about the meeting with Deidara? Who _was_ Deidara? What about the Akatsuki? I'd never heard that name before. And what did Naruto, Deidara and the Akatsuki have to do with each other?

From the way Deidara acted I suspected nothing good.

** So? What did you think? I know this chapter isn't that long. Only six pages but eh oh well. **

** Hmm… that Akatsuki are involved now. They will play more into this story. Right now, they're just getting warmed up. Mwahahaha! **

** Anyway, review please as they make my day. **


	8. Practical Jokes

**Hinata's OOC in this chapter. Deal with it. **

"So where did Naruto go?" Ino asked me when Kiba and I returned to the pool.

"He forgot something, I think. He said his godfather would come pick him up so he left." I said. I knew it had something to do with that Deidara guy but I knew Naruto didn't want me to tell anyone about that.

"You're lying." Ino said.

I felt my face flush and I avoided eye contact with her. "No, I'm not." I argued.

Ino tried to peer into my face but I quickly stood up and went over to where Kiba was tanning.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Kiba." I replied, sitting back on the chair that was next to him.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Ino's grilling me about Naruto." I explained.

Kiba made a sympathetic face. "She tried to convince me to date Ami of all people. Um, no thanks. She's really weird. I mean purple hair? Really, Ami?"

I giggled. "She doesn't really seem like your type." I added.

Kiba sat up and stretched. I tried not to stare at the way his muscles stretched enticingly. Unfortunately, he got me staring.

"See something you like?" he asked me, running a hand down his chest.

"I wonder how many children are in that stomach…" I said.

With a completely straight face he replied "Five."

We sat there staring at each other for about a minute and then we burst out laughing.

"Fi…ve." I said through my laughter and started cracking up all over again.

We finally managed to compose ourselves and looked around. Everyone was staring at us like we'd suddenly grown two heads or something.

Suddenly Kiba looked like he struck gold.

"Oh. My. God." Kiba said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I have the best idea ever. Come over to my house tomorrow." He replied, looking lost in thought.

"Um… ok." I said.

He grinned at me. "I have a few pranks to pull on Naruto."

I felt a smile cross my face. "Oh, I'm definitely helping you with this."

"I knew I could count on you. We're partners in crime after all." He said.

**The next day…**

I'd gotten home late the night before so I woke up late. I remembered that I had plans to go over to Kiba's house to help him with his sadistic plot. I quickly got dressed and then ran out the door after explaining to my dad where I was going.

I walked inside Kiba's house where I was greeted by Akamaru at the door. "Hey big boy!" I said giving him a big kiss.

He licked my cheek in return and I giggled.

"What? No kiss for me?" Kiba asked from in front of me.

"I would, but I don't want to catch your ugly." I replied.

"Always so nice to me." he replied, and then turned around and walked into his kitchen.

"So what's the plan of attack?" I asked him.

"Well Naruto is getting here at three so here's what we're going to have to do before he gets here…"

I surveyed the work in front of me and decided it was perfect. "Hinata! Naruto's here!" Kiba called out.

I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and greeted him.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hinata! Believe it!"

"I don't." I said with a completely straight face,

"W-What?" he asked, confused.

Kiba broke the moment by throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Hey, Naruto! Hinata and I were talking about first kisses! Do you remember yours? Wasn't it… Sasuke?"

I burst out laughing. I had NO idea! And by the way Naruto's face was turning red it was true.

"Noooo! Hinata don't believe him. It's a lie. I'm completely straight. I promise! Believe it!" he said, shoving Kiba away.

I somehow managed to get a completely straight face and say "I don't."

He got the most heartbroken look on his face and I tried to keep my face as straight as possible. Kiba was rolling on the ground, dying.

When Kiba was done laughing he stood up and said "Come on guys! Let's go play some games."

"Yeah! I'll beat you! Believe it." Naruto yelled and raced off into the living room, not giving me enough time to say "I don't."

Kiba and I shared looks and then went into the living room.

Naruto of course had grabbed his usual controller, a red one with black buttons. Kiba and I sat down on either side of him.

We started playing Call of Duty, when suddenly Naruto started having troubles with his controller. "What the hell? This thing is screwed up. The controls aren't working right."

"Are you sure Naruto? Ours are working just fine." Kiba said all innocently.

"I'm positive! It's going the exact opposite for everything!" Naruto said.

"Let me see it." I said, holding out my hand for the controller.

Naruto handed it over and I played his character for a few minutes being sure to use all the right controls.

"See? It's exactly the same. Maybe you just don't know how to play anymore." I said tossing it to him.

Naruto scratched his head and then went back to playing. Five minutes later, he threw down the controller. "Fuck this shit! It's not working right, and we ALL know that I'm not patient enough to figure it out." Naruto's chest was heaving after having said all that without taking a breath.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." He said, and then got up and left.

Kiba and I exchanged looks, and then paused the game. A few seconds later we heard. "What the hell? KIBA, HINATA! COME QUICK! LOOK AT THIS!"

We got up and raced to the bathroom. "What is it, Naruto?" I asked him.

"Look! It's like there's a force field holding my pee back!" I looked down at the toilet. The saran wrap was holding up pretty well and only sagging in the middle a little.

"Force… field?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?" he asked me.

"Naruto…. Are you… serious?" I asked him.

"What, Hinata? Of course I'm serious." He said with a completely straight face, giving me a weird look to boot.

Kiba burst out laughing. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *huff huff* force… field…. HAHAHAH…. That's great… what… an… idiot. *wheeze* ahahahaha!"

Naruto looked at me. "What's wrong with him?"

I tried not to laugh at his innocent question, but I could feel my lip quivering. I felt my eyes water and one escaped over the edge.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me, worried.

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing. I fell to my hands and knees and tried to get in a few breaths between my laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I finally managed to stop laughing. "What was so funny, guys?" Naruto asked giving us both odd looks.

"That isn't a force field… it was Saran wrap." I explained.

"You mean… it's just plastic?" Naruto asked looking mournfully at the toilet.

I started giggling a little again. "Y-yes."

"Oh…" he said.

I couldn't believe he had actually believed it was a force field. His innocence was kind of endearing and I really just wanted to hug him then.

"All this drama is making me hungry. I'm going to go have some ramen." Naruto finally said, rubbing his stomach subconsciously and walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Kiba and I exchanged a look. I grinned and he smirked and then we followed Naruto into the kitchen.

He was rummaging through the pantry looking for some ramen. He finally found a cup and took it to the counter. "This feels really light." He remarked.

"I wonder why…" I said innocently.

Frowning, he pulled off the top. "'Sorry your ramen is in another cup. Please try again.'" he said.

A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows and he headed to the pantry to look for another one.

He found another ramen cup a moment later and tested the weight in his hand. His facial expression suddenly turned dark and he ripped the top off the cup.

"_Sorry your ramen is in another cup. Please try again._" he said in a dangerous voice. He whirled around stomped over to Kiba. "This. Isn't. A. Joke." He said, lifting Kiba up by the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there, tiger. We can go buy some more." Kiba said, putting a hand on Naruto's arm.

"Go. Get. It. Now." Naruto hissed and shoved Kiba away.

I stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's forearm. "It's ok…" I said. He looked at me for a few seconds. His eyes were completely unreadable and then he took a deep breath.

"Sorry… I just _really _like ramen." He said.

_'No shit.'_ I thought but said "Let's go play a board game while we wait for Kiba to get back."

Naruto smiled an adorable smile and I felt my heart flutter. I looked away before he could see the blush rising in my face.

I went to Kiba's game closet and looked around. "Hm… Clue?"

"Maybe when Kiba gets back." Naruto said.

"Life?"

"Nah, too difficult."

"Monopoly?"

"Too long."

"Guess who?"

"YES!" he said.

I smiled to myself and brought out the game. I set it on the floor and opened the box. I pulled out the sets and placed one in front of each of us. We each picked a person.

"Ladies first." Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes. "Such a gentleman. Ok… does the person have glasses?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

I grinned and put down over half of the characters.

"Gosh. Um, ok. Is your person a boy?"

I nodded and Naruto put down a few. "Can I see the person's ears?"

He shook his head and I put down all but one. I smirked and Naruto groaned and fell onto his back.

"I've never been good at that game anyway. My dad always beat me." he complained.

I laughed. "Sounds like someone I would like to meet." I replied off-handedly, not really being serious.

Naruto rolled his head to the side so he could see me and he looked me up and down and then said, completely serious "I think he'd like to meet you."

I blushed, looked down and started fiddling with the characters on the 'Guess who?' board.

Naruto sat up on his knees and leaned over the boards, his face inches away from mine. "I'm serious! He's coming down in a few weeks. I'm sure he'd love you. And my mom too." He said. I could see his excitement growing.

"I-I don't know. I- I mean we just met…" I trailed.

Naruto pushed the boards out of the way and moved even closer to me. He took my hands in his. "I know, Hinata, but I felt like I've known you forever."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his they were so _blue._

"O-ok." I finally said.

Just as I uttered the word we heard Kiba enter the house. We jumped away from each other and I hoped we didn't look guilty like we'd just been caught doing something bad. Because we hadn't! I'm serious! Don't give me that look!

Kiba entered the living room then. "Hey, kids." He said.

He saw the boards pushed to the side and smirked. "Did you win, Hinata? I should've warned you Naruto is a sore loser."

Naruto shot up. "Yeah, yeah. Did you get my ramen?"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen." Kiba said as he walked over to me. He plopped down beside me. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing. We just played 'Guess Who?'." I said. And Naruto invited me to meet his parents in a few weeks. But I wasn't going to tell Kiba _that_.

"Cool. How many questions did you ask?" he asked me.

"Two." I replied.

Kiba looked impressed. "That's my Hinata: always kick ass at board games."

I grinned. "I'm just that awesome, I guess."

"Hell yeah you are." Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen.

I just shrugged and both the guys shook their heads.

Suddenly I heard my phone go off. "Hello?" I said.

"Hinata." It was my dad. He didn't sound too pleased.

"Get over to the house right now."

"Yes, sir." I replied.

He hung up without saying good-bye.

I slid my phone into my pocket and looked at the guys. "Sorry, but my dad wants me home now. I guess I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Hinata!" They said in unison.

I left Kiba's house and jogged over to my house. I quickly entered and called out "Dad?"

"In the kitchen." He called out curtly.

I found him sitting at the dinner table. It didn't sound like anyone else was home. This whole thing was starting to make me nervous.

"Dad?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hinata… have you been seeing Naruto Uzumaki?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Who… told him?

**DUN DUN DUUUUN… how did he found out? Who told him? Will we ever know? All of these questions will be answered in the next update! **** I have no idea when that will be soo…. **

** I've been really busy lately so I don't really have time to reply to reviews, but if all you're putting is "Update soon!" or "Good job!" then I don't feel the need to reply. But thanks for the reviews guys. I really do appreciate them. Any questions or comments feel free to add them in your review or PM me. Thanks a bunch and I'll catch you guys later! **


	9. Come for Dinner?

"Seeing… him?" I asked confused.

For a second my father looked unsure, but then the moment was gone and the determination was back. "Yes, dating, courting, _seeing_."

I felt relieved. At least in this I could tell the truth. "No. Naruto and I aren't dating."

Dad must have heard something in his voice because he shot me a look and said "Neji said that Naruto and you have been spending a lot of time together recently."

I felt my anger rise towards my cousin. How dare he tell my father about my private life? "I don't see how any of that is Neji's business." I said, trying to keep my anger out of my voice.

"Naruto is bad news." My father said harshly.

"Naruto is _new _here. I'm just trying to be a good person and be his friend. He doesn't know anyone here. Besides, he's Kiba's cousin. You like Kiba, don't you? You've known him since he was, what, five years old? Naruto is like Kiba in every way." I said. I knew who could be trusted and who couldn't. I trusted Kiba and if he thought it was ok if I hung out with Naruto then obviously Naruto wasn't a bad guy.

My father looked a little taken aback by my outburst. I don't think I'd ever really spoken to him like that before. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said more softly.

"I appreciate it, Dad, really, I do. It's just… I'm getting older and I think I know who is ok and who isn't." I said.

"The way Neji phrased his concerns made it seem as if Naruto and you had already become… what is the word you kids use today? Official? Exclusive? You know I have always preferred that Uchiha fellow." My father said.

I almost did a face palm. My parents had met Sasuke a whopping one time. Don't get me wrong even I could see that Sasuke was hot but he had less of a personality than a brick. I mean, did the guy even know how to hold a conversation?

"Why don't I invite Naruto over to dinner so you can meet him?" I asked.

My father considered it. After a long moment he finally said "That sounds reasonable. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow at six-thirty."

I nodded, and turned to walk out of the room. "Oh and Hinata?" my father called after me.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"Just because he's coming over to dinner doesn't me that I approve of him." he said.

"Yes, Father." I said. I had to resist sighing as I walked away.

When I reached my bedroom I flopped down on the bed. It had been a long day. The fun parts from earlier had been kind of overshadowed by the conversation with my dad.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I dug it out.

_You're not in trouble are you? _It was a text from Naruto.

My fingers did a little dance over my keyboard as I contemplated over what to say. Finally, I decided to just call him.

He picked up on the first ring. "What happened?" I could hear the curiosity burning in his voice.

"It wasn't too bad actually. He was just a little upset that I was gone all day. He wants to meet you." I said. Ok, so I lied… a little. But I didn't want Naruto to know that my dad thought we were dating.

"Does he have a date in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, actually. At six-thirty." I said.

"Wow, so soon. I don't know if I'm ready for this stage in our relationship. I mean, meeting your parents? Wow. Do you think we're going to fast?" he asked, jokingly. Nevertheless, I felt my face heat up.

"So what should I wear?" he asked me when I didn't reply to his last comment.

"Something nice." I said.

"Like how nice?" he asked.

"Like button up shirt and khakis nice." I clarified.

Naruto whistled. "We're not going to church are we?"

I giggled. "Nope, just dinner… but it's my dad and dinner is usually an affair with him."

"Ah, I see. Should I bring some flowers for your mom or something?" he asked.

"Um… my mom died a few years ago." I said, a little awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Naruto sound so sincerely sorry I didn't know how my dad wouldn't love him.

"It's ok. It's still a little tough on my dad so try not to mention it." I advised.

"Gotcha. No your momma jokes than." Naruto said.

I laughed outright and had to stifle the noise with my hand.

"There's the pretty laugh I was hoping to hear." He said sweetly.

I immediately stopped laughing from the shock. I felt my face become superheated.

"And now I bet your blushing." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"N-no. O-of course not." I said. Damn my stutter!

"You're a terrible liar. You are totally blushing." He said. Smug bastard.

"W-what? No!" I said in defense of myself.

I heard something in the background. The voice sounded familiar, but hard to place, like I'd only heard it a few times before.

Naruto swore under his breath and said "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he hung up.

"Wait!" I said to the beeps that signaled the call had ended. I sighed and threw my phone onto the bed.

I thought about my favorite thing to think about these days: Naruto.

Being on the phone with him made me realize something. Even his voice was sexy. It was a little husky and rough but oh-so-sexy.

Naruto himself was hotness incarnate. He was different from Sasuke's hotness. Sasuke was all pale skin, dark hair and black eyes. Naruto was all blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Where Sasuke was quiet and withdrawn, Naruto was loud and outgoing.

Even Kiba who was also very hot had nothing on Naruto.

Naruto was everything I wanted - and more - in a guy. Just the thought of seeing Naruto made me tingly inside. I couldn't wait to see those blue eyes flash as he laughed, or the sly little smirk he had right before he made a joke.

I sighed and felt my eyes slowly drift shut. Playing all those pranks on Naruto had been fun, but very tiring. I thought back to our phone call. I could still hear Naruto's voice talking and laughing. I remembered the voice from the end of the phone call. I hadn't been able to make out what whoever it was had said but that voice…

Suddenly it clicked! The voice was the same as that guy… Deidara… but what had he been doing, seeing Naruto again? I thought they weren't friends…

My overworked brain suddenly had enough with everything and I fell asleep.

**The next day… **

I bounced my leg and glanced at the clock yet again for the 202nd time that class period. Yes, I'd been counting. As the end of the class period (therefore, the end of the school day) drew closer I became more and more nervous.

"Hinata! Calm down!" Kiba whispered shouted from two seats over.

My head whipped around to him. "It'll be ok." He mouthed.

"Kiba! What did you get for the answer to number three?" our math teacher asked, catching him talking to me.

"Ten." He said, not even looking down. He maintained eye contact with me.

"Very good. I know Hinata is pretty but try to concentrate on math." She said.

I felt my face flush. Kiba held my eye for a moment longer and then turned his gaze to the teacher. "Yes, ma'am." He said mock-seriously.

Some of the other students sniggered. The teacher shot Kiba a glare but went back to teaching something to do with triangles.

My concentration had been shot all day. I'd been so worked up about dinner with Naruto and my dad that I hadn't been able to even _think _about anything else.

At lunchtime, Kiba had gotten tired of my nervous energy and demanded that I tell him. "It's just _dinner, _Hinata. Naruto can hold his own around important adults." Kiba reassured me. I'd been confused by what he meant from that but I decided not to ask.

I was brought back to the present when the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seat and raced towards the door. I gathered my things up slowly and went to my locker.

I gathered all the books I'd need (thankfully, I hadn't been so out of it as to miss my homework assignments) and stuffed them into my backpack.

I hurried out to the parking lot. Kiba was leaning against his car, his face tilted up to soak up as many rays as he could.

I threw a tiny pebble at his face. "Hey!" he said and tried to throw one back at me. It missed by a mile and I rolled my eyes as I got in his car.

"Let's go. I have a dinner to make and homework to do." I said.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said and got in the car.

We listened to music on the way home. Kiba had all the windows down so my hair blew around my head like crazy. It would probably look like a rat's nest when I got out.

We made it to our houses in good time. Thank God for back roads that no one else used.

"Thanks for the ride, Kiba." I said as I got out of the car.

"No problem, Hina." He said. I smiled slightly at his pet name for me.

I waved at him as he drove off and then headed into my house.

I had decided earlier to make pasta. I put water in a pot and turned on the stove to make the water boil. Then I got out a pan and got out all the fixings to make my mom's secret recipe pasta sauce.

I got everything ready and all it had to do was cook. Then I went about cleaning the house. I got out our nice dishes and cutlery and gave them a quick rinse. I cleaned the table and put a pretty red table cloth over it and then set the table nicely.

Then I did a basic cleaning of the whole house. I washed the windows, did the dishes, vacuumed the floors, washed the counters, and basically did just about everything that needed cleaning. When I was done it was 4:45 so I decided to work on my homework.

I checked on the food occasionally. I also decided to make a salad. I realized I needed something for dessert. I enlisted Kiba's help and asked him to go buy a cake from the local bakery. I also requested some chocolate ice cream. By the time my dad got home at 5:45 everything was cooked, the salad had been tossed and the ice cream was in the freezer.

"It smells delicious, Hinata." He said as he dropped a kiss on my head.

"Thanks, Dad. Naruto's supposed to get here at 6:30, so make sure you're ready by then." I informed him.

"Of course." He replied.

At five, I put a cover on top of the pasta and sauce and headed up to my room to get dressed.

I turned on my straightner and went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I returned to my room and quickly pulled the straightner through my hair a few times until it was completely straight. Then I walked into my closet and looked for a nice dress to wear. I eventually decided on a white strapless dress. It had eyelet on the bottom and hit just above my knees. It was a total summer dress. I wore a light green cardigan and some gold sparkly flats.

I put on a little mascara and some light pink lip gloss.

I headed downstairs just as the bell rang. I walked casually to the door and opened it.

Naruto stood there in a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on khaki shorts and brown Sperrys. All in all, he looked great.

"Wow, you look great, Hinata." He said his eyes wide.

I felt myself blush and I opened the door wider. He stepped inside my house past me and looked around the lobby. "You have a beautiful house." He said.

"Thank you. Are you hungry? Dinner is ready." I said.

He nodded. "I'm starving."

I led him into the dining room. My dad was already seated. He stood when Naruto and I walked in.

"Hello, I'm Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father." My dad said.

Naruto stepped around me and shook his hand. "Thank you for having me, sir. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, now that you're here I guess we can get dinner started." My dad said, and nodded at me.

"You aren't allergic to anything are you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him.

"Just water is fine." He said, giving me a smile.

I nodded and then headed into the kitchen. I filled up three glasses with water and added a few ice cubes in each.

I brought them out and set them in front of each place setting. I also grabbed each plate to put the spaghetti on.

Naruto stood up. "Let me help you bring out the plates, Hinata." He said.

"Oh no, it's ok." I said.

"No, I insist." He said.

"Ok then. Thanks." I said. He followed me into the kitchen.

I loaded each plate with spaghetti and poured a little sauce over each helping. Naruto grabbed two of the plates, so I grabbed the third and the salad bowl out of the fridge.

I led him back to the dining room. He sat a plate in front of my father and then one on his own setting. I set my plate down first and then set the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

My dad sat at the head of the table with Naruto and me on either side of him.

"So, Naruto." My dad said as he placed some salad onto his plate. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my dad's name is Minato and he's the CEO of Namikaze Electronics. My mom's name is Kushina and she's basically my dad's manager. I think he'd be totally lost without her." Naruto replied.

My dad looked impressed. Namikaze Electronics sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I'd heard it from.

"You mean _the _Namikaze Electronics. The company that just bought Apple?" my dad asked.

Wait. That's where I'd heard it from! There'd been this big story on the news about Namikaze Electronics buying out Apple.

"The one and only." Naruto replied.

"So why don't you go by your father's name?" my dad asked.

"Well my parents aren't married, so I took my mom's name. Plus, it helps me blend in more. Everyone knows Namikaze but not a lot of people have heard of Uzumaki." Naruto explained.

"So why'd you come to Konoha?" my dad inquired.

"It was really stressful for me in the city so I decided to move somewhere quieter. Konoha seemed like a great place to live. My parents bought me an apartment and my dad's best friend told my dad he'd keep an eye on me." Naruto said.

"Who's your father's friend?" my dad said.

"Kiba's dad. His dad and my dad have been friends for forever so we might as well be related. That's why I call Kiba my cousin." Naruto replied.

"I see." My dad replied.

We ate in silence for a little while.

"This is really good. Did you make this, Hinata?" Naruto asked me.

I nodded.

"It's delicious. I might have to get you to cook all my meals now." He joked. Suddenly, I felt his foot brush up against my leg. I jumped a little.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" my dad asked me.

I shook my head and suppressed the urge to jump again as Naruto's foot stroked my bare leg.

"Just got a cold chill." I said.

"Oh." My dad replied and went back to eating his salad.

I glanced at Naruto and shot him a look. He winked. Then he brushed my leg with his foot _again_! I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Naruto was pretty cheeky to be doing this with my dad right beside us.

I bent over like I was going to scratch my leg but I grabbed Naruto's ankle and squeezed it hard before dropping it.

"Feisty." He mouthed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We have cake and ice cream for dessert." I said to both of them.

Naruto helped me clear the plates and bring them to the kitchen.

I got out the cake and the ice cream. I pulled out some smaller plates and put a piece of cake on each plate and then pushed the plate over to Naruto so he could spoon some ice cream onto it.

I grabbed three spoons and then Naruto and I walked out to the dining room.

When we had all settled again we dug into dessert. Halfway through, my dad asked Naruto "So, Naruto what do you want to do for a living?"

Naruto didn't answer for a few seconds. "I'm not really sure but I've always liked the idea of being some kind of doctor or a singer."

"Those are two very different occupations." My dad said.

Naruto nodded. "I've always liked bringing happiness to people. And I figure helping people get better is a good way to do that. But I've always enjoyed singing. It brings _me _happiness, but I love the way every song can mean something completely different to every body."

"I've never thought of it that way before." My dad said.

Naruto shrugged. "I still haven't made up my mind yet."

"That's ok. Hinata is going to be a nurse." My dad said.

Naruto shot me a look, a quizzical look on his face. "A nurse? I think she'd do a great job."

My dad wanted me to be a nurse but I couldn't stand the sight of blood. It made me queasy. Dad thought it was just a phase but in my heart I knew that's not what I wanted to be. I wanted to be an artist. My dad thought it was a silly pastime but it was what I loved to do.

"Her mother was a nurse." My father said. He got a look in his eyes, like he was somewhere else far away.

Naruto sent me a worried look so I quickly changed the subject.

"Naruto said he's going to enroll in school soon." I said.

"Are you going to the public school?" my father said, pulled out of his _look._

Naruto nodded. "They're just waiting to get in all my transcripts in from my old school." He explained.

"The school is always a bit slow on the draw." My father said.

We fell into a silence, only the occasional scrape of a spoon against a plate broke the silence.

A few minutes later everyone was done with dessert and Naruto again helped me clear the plates. He helped me load the dishwasher even though I protested profusely.

"No, you're a guest." I argued.

"But you invited me to dinner. I have to help out somehow. Just accept my help, Hina." He said. I was so shocked by the pet name that I reluctantly allowed him to help.

We talked about trivial things while we loaded the dishwasher.

When we were done with the dishes we washed our hands and I tried to ignore the way my heart would race and my stomach would flutter every time our hands accidentally touched.

I put away the food next. On the last dish, I was trying to get it in the top of the fridge but I couldn't _quite _reach it. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my hip and then I saw a hand come out of my peripheral and push the container into place.

I turned around. I had been on my tiptoes before and when I spun around that fast I lost my balance and stumbled against Naruto. The hand that had been on my hip reached around my waist and caught me.

"Careful." He said. His breath washed over my face and it smelled tantalizingly of chocolate.

Our faces were so close I could see little gray flecks in his bright blue eyes. I felt my heart start to race.

Naruto leaned down a little closer. Our faces were even closer than before. I could smell some sort of cologne that he had put on. He smelled delicious.

"You smell good." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He grinned and lowered his head. I thought he was going to kiss me but his head went to the side. His cheek brushed against mine as he lowered his head to my shoulder. I felt his nose skim a part of my shoulder that my cardigan didn't cover.

Naruto inhaled audibly. "You smell good too." He whispered after a moment.

He sniffed again. "It's fruity and flowery. You smell really, really good."

He sighed and his warm breath blew over my shoulder. It clashed with the cold coming from the fridge and goosebumps raced across my skin.

He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck and then pulled away. I stumbled away from the fridge and closed the door.

"I think I should head home now." He said, glancing at me.

I momentarily panicked thinking that he didn't like me anymore.

"O-Ok." I said.

I led him back to the dining room but my dad wasn't in there. "He's probably in his study." I said and led Naruto through the house.

I had been right. My dad looked up at my knock. He stood when we entered.

"I should probably head home now, Mr. Hyuuga. I appreciate you having me over though." Naruto said holding out his hand for my dad to shake.

My father took it. "Ok, Naruto. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine, sir." Smooth, Naruto, very smooth.

I could tell my father thought so too because he said "We'll have to invite you over for diner again."

"I'll be anxiously waiting by the phone." Naruto joked.

My father let out a little chuckle. "Good-bye, Naruto."

"Good-bye, sir." He said.

I walked Naruto through the house and to the front door. We walked out to his car together. The whole time we didn't say a single word to each other. I could feel the awkward tension burning between us.

When we reached his car Naruto turned to me. "In the kitchen… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was out of line." Naruto apologized.

"It's ok." I said. I felt my heart breaking inside though.

Naruto was only apologizing because he didn't like me anymore. At least not in _that _way.

"Thanks for having me over. Dinner was great, really. See you later, Hina." Naruto said, getting in his car. Hina? _Hina?_ What the heck, boy! Make up your mind!

Naruto shot me a heart wrenching smile as he drove off.

I walked back to the house, fighting tears.

**Naruto**

I banged my head on the steering wheel. "You're such an idiot, Naruto! Why'd you have to go and rush things like that! Now, she probably hates you!" I yelled at myself.

I banged my head on the steering wheel a few more times. It didn't help.

I had had to walk away because if I hadn't I would have kissed her for sure. She'd probably seen the want in my eyes and I'd probably scared her off.

Finally, I decided to send her a text. _Thanks again for having me over. _

I put my phone in my lap so I'd feel it if it buzzed and turned up my music really loud.

I hoped I'd made a good impression on her father. I wanted him to like me so when I asked to date his daughter he wouldn't mind.

I reached my house fifteen minutes later. I got dressed and ready for bed. Just before I fell asleep I check my phone, desperately hoping that Hinata had texted me back.

_No new messages_

I accepted the painful truth that Hinata hated me now. I wanted to punch myself in the face for being such a dickhead.

I rolled over in bed. How could I go to sleep now when I was a ball of self-hate?

I suddenly heard a noise and looked around my room, and almost pissed my pants.

There, standing by my window was a familiar duo.

"We're back. Did we scare you?"

No. Fucking. Way.

***GASP!* Who could it be? You'll just have to wait and find out. The next chapter will probably be mostly in Naruto's point of view but I'll specify at the beginning. In the next chapter, you can expect to find more about Naruto's history and the _real _reason he moved to Konoha. **

** I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. It turned out well and I managed to say everything I wanted to. Plus the length is not too bad. **

** I have no idea when the next update will be. Sorry they're so infrequent and random but these days I just write when I have the time. Plus, length takes time so just bear with me. I will DEFINITELY finish this story though. So just hang in there! **

** Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry I haven't replied to them I've been busy but just know I see them and they ALL make me happy. **

** P.S. Sorry for the swearing. I just needed a powerful ending. I hope you guys aren't offended. **


	10. Author's note

**After reading my story through I was getting exasperated with how annoying and Mary-Sue-ish Hinata was behaving, so I've decided to take this story down and completely revise it. It will have a somewhat different plot and people will act more realistically. Also, I need to figure out where I'm going with this story. Thank you for all of your support so far and I hope you tune in for the revised (and hopefully much better) version of this story. **

**First chapter of the new version is up if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM or you know, leave me a review. ;) **


End file.
